


Promise

by Zafhira



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kid Loki, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Protective Frigga (Marvel), all the feels, he's not gonna get one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafhira/pseuds/Zafhira
Summary: Loki has nightmares, and only his mother knows how to soothe them.





	

The knock on the doors was almost too silent to be heard. The only reason Frigga noticed it was because for the third day in a row Loki had woken from violent nightmares. She rose gently from her rocking chair and walked to the door. On the other side stood her young son, Loki, looking like he wanted to melt into the wall. "Hello love, what brings you here today?" Frigga asked softly, crouching down to Loki's level. "I had anothew nightmawe," he said, clutching a blankie.

Frigga scooped him up in her arms and closed the door behind them. "It's okay darling, nothing can hurt you here. What was the nightmare about?" She walked over to the rocking chair, making herself comfortable again with the boy on her lap. "Fwost giants," Loki whispered, his baby lisp making him sound younger than he was. 

"What did the frost giants do in your nightmare?"

"Huwt Thow, thwow him off bifwost." Tears were gathering in Loki's eyes and his lip were shivering in a pout. Frigga hugged her child close to her, rocking him softly back and forth. "Shush darling, it was just a dream. Thor is safe in his bed, and the frost giants can't come into Asgard without your father's permission. You're all safe here."

Loki clung to his mother, whimpering softly. "But they come at night, why they come at night? Evwy night?" he cried into Frigga's dress. Frigga didn't know what to do. Her son's nightmares got worse and worse every night, and nothing she said could calm the boy down.

"I do not know, my darling. But I know that if they come, you can pinch your arm like this," she said and pinched her own arm hard. Loki stared at the bruise forming before it disappeared again. "It makes you wake up, and here." Frigga reached into her pocket and pulled out a pearl the size of Loki's hand. "If you wake up and can't sleep again you just tap this three times and I will come. I promise, my love." Frigga gave Loki the pearl. He looked at it in wonder, turning it around in his little hand. "You pwomise?"

"I promise."

-x-x-x-

Loki looked at the pearl in his hand. The cell was ruined, his hair in tangles and the traitorous tears were streaming down his face. He'd tapped the damned thing for ages, waiting for his mother as he'd done countless times in his youth.

"You promised you'd come to me every time. You promised."

**Author's Note:**

> I needed Loki feels so I made Loki feels. I am so sorry.


End file.
